


Sleep Well...

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [10]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, hey its not Gary suffering for once :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: The Ventrexian opened his eyes, at first unsure of where he was, however it hit him quickly.That godforsaken Lazarus trap...





	Sleep Well...

(set after 'Movie')

The Ventrexian opened his eyes, at first unsure of where he was, however it hit him quickly.

That godforsaken Lazarus trap...

"Avocato....?"

His eyes widened as a shiver went down his back. 'That voice...' he slowly turned, expecting to see him.... and he did.

"Gare...? Wha- how did we-" he stopped when the human grabbed his hand tightly (and strongly compared to him anyway...)

"Why did you let me die....?"

'...the hell...?' Avocato now wore a face of confusion AND fear. "Babe, wha- what are you talking abo-"

"AUGH!!"

Gary screamed in agony as his chest was blasted by none other than the dickbag himself... The Lord Commander. Gary's body fell limp to the ground, Avocato stepped back horrified.

"He's right you know..."

The Ventrexian looked up slowly, shaking in horror. "It WAS you who killed him..." Avocato shook his head in refusal. "n-no.... it was all on y-y-you- you.... BASTARD!!!!" his fear began turning into pure rage. "Ah ah, YOU are the reason this happened because YOU are the one that said you would do 'whatever I asked...' and YOU brought him to me."

His anger melted back into guilt, as he stumbled backwards, his knees giving out on him. The Lord Commander loomed over him and Gary's corpse.

"SAY HELLO TO HIM FOR ME!!!!!"

Avocato leapt up with a gasp, wait...

He looked around, relieved. It was their living room.... "Shit...." Avocato groaned resting his head in his hand. Beginning to breathe slower.

That's what he gets for watching those scary movies with Gary that night...

 

'Gary....!'

He couldn't help it but head down the hallway to their bedroom, he just NEEDED to know if he was okay... Quietly opening the door, he peeked inside, and spotted the lump sleeping on their bed.

'Thank God..... Your alright Babe....'

He figured he would try to get some better sleep. "Avocato...?" he got interrupted by the quiet, tired voice of his lover. "Oh hey Hun..."

Gary slowly sat up a bit, "Mmm.... what are you doin up so late....? I know your a light sleeper but." Gary mumbled, clearly still sleepy.

"I uh... just woke up.... didn't mean to fall asleep on you during the movie..." the Ventrexian sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Nah... I fell asleep first man." the human snickered, "Just had to get up later to take a fat pee." he said getting cut off by a yawn. "and I was too tired to get back to the couch, so I parked in here. Hope you didn't mind." Gary added, sounding a bit ashamed. "No no. I don't mind at all Babe. I just wanted you to get a good sleep. I know you haven't been lately...." he paused, looking away a bit.....

Gary noticed.

"What's wrong...?" the human asked in a worried tone. Avocato snapped out of it. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." he made his way to the bed, Gary still wasn't buying this. "Seriously, what's wrong? Your not any better at hiding it than me ya'know." Avocato pretended to ignore him, and got into bed with him.

"Cato...?" Gary wasn't stopping, he knew something was wrong cause he never acts like this. Avocato, now on the bed, was facing away from the human, he couldn't even look at him right now without thinking of.....

Gary still wanted to know what was happening. He slowly wrapped his arm around his partner's side, making him jump. "Honey? Your acting weird, like something happened. -what?"

Avocato breathed a shaken sigh, "Babe, I get it that your worried just... I can't bring myself to talk about it now... okay...?" he finally responded with a shaken voice, which really surprised Gary. 'God what the crap happened to scare him that much?!'

"Okay then... Can we... talk about it tomorrow then?" Avocato nods, Gary sighs and scoots closer, snuggling into his back and his arm still wrapped around him. "Night Avo-*yawn*-cato...." he said drifting off mid-sentence. The Ventrexian chuckled before gently holding the sleeping human's hand.

"Night Gare...."

 

The rest of the night, the two were snuggled up having a dreamless and much needed sleep.....


End file.
